


Mouth Open

by grimeysociety



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Nomad Steve Rogers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimeysociety/pseuds/grimeysociety
Summary: He probably wanted to decompress with sex, and – well, would Darcy pass that up? Absolutely not.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers
Comments: 49
Kudos: 372





	Mouth Open

**Author's Note:**

> **I don’t know if you take prompts but, I saw this tweet and I thought “this belongs in a fic.” So I’ll give it to you and maybe you’ll like it enough to use it. anyway the tweet: “He has a beard and I want to make it wet.” Please. Do with it what you will.**
> 
> Thank you, anon. Thank you so, so much. This one's for you, baby. ❤

_Suck me up, I'm healing with all the shit you're dealing_   
_Motherfucker, get your mouth open, you know you're mine_

_I'd put you first, just close your eyes and dream about it_   
_Higher than a motherfucker dreaming of it, it's my lovin'_   
_I'll quench your thirst, just get so high and stop your doubting_   
**\- "Two Weeks" by FKA twigs**

He showed up at her door and Darcy thought of a stray dog.

It didn’t help the comparison when she saw he was dirty and battered, marks on his face along with smudges of grime. He’d been gone a couple of days and she’d wondered if when he returned he’d pretend they weren’t moving together toward something – God, now wasn’t that a thought, considering where they were, and the situation they were in? – or worse, he’d push her away to protect her.

She knew already that Steve Rogers had Issues and she knew he had an inner life no-one really knew, but she knew he liked her, enough to try to know _her_ , at least.

She was clearly overthinking this, which was not something she tended to do, so… that had to mean something. God, she was doing it again –

“Hey,” she said, somewhat abrupt.

She was walking back from the mess hall, her keys in her hand. He’d been waiting for her outside, and it can’t have been long because she heard the jet landing earlier while she ate French fries for dinner the fourth night in a row.

(It’s fine. It’s like the one thing she’s enjoying about being on this hideout in the middle of the ocean, apart from getting to make out with Steve every so often.)

He spun around, his heavy boots making the gravel beneath him crunch as he turned toward her voice.

“Hey.”

She moved toward him, taking the initiative to kiss him first. She only meant it to be light to give herself a little something, in case he was coming by to tell her he’d be stepping back. Instead of that happening, his hand came up to clutch her face and Darcy remembered he was a dedicated kisser, he really knew what he was doing in that department.

So she was glad it was her he was choosing to kiss, because he made it filthy enough for her to feel her insides melt almost instantly, plying her lips open for his tongue to push inside, tasting her with his long lashes against his pretty cheeks.

She hadn’t known him before she and Jane joined the black site. She’d grown up with his clean shaven image in mind, like everyone else had, but his long beard and hair was something else, and the feel of it was way softer than Darcy expected the first time he kissed her.

At the time, she was sitting on the roof of the main building. She’d gone up there for a change of scenery. She was never one to enjoy being outside of her own house back on the mainland, but having the option taken away to walk down a public street while she complained about the heat or how much she hated exercising… it started to get to her.

They made out on the roof, after she told him one of them would have to leave, since she wasn’t one to share.

Again, she didn’t need to overthink this. He was craving human interaction just like her, but what surprised her was him not pulling her into his bed the second they broke apart.

They mostly just talked.

When he pulled away from her now, taking deep breaths, his intent gaze on hers, his voice was low.

“Can I come in?”

Darcy nodded, and she turned around, walking toward her door.

She didn’t like her apartment. It was more like a hotel, and she wasn’t able to make it her own. She didn’t have anything in it she could decorate it with, except a few things she’d swiped from a box of keepsakes. There was a framed photo of her and Thor next to her short stack of books on the floor.

Everything else she’d left behind, she wondered if SHIELD had it all now, or if it was sitting there and gathering dust.

She was reminded of that every time she came back, because it was always so lifeless in her place. She refused to share with Jane, though. That was taking their relationship a step too far. She loved that woman, but she would probably kill her if they had to live together again like in Norway or London because Darcy truly couldn’t get away from her.

She pushed those thoughts aside, the door shutting behind Steve as he pushed up behind her, his hands on her hips with his lips on her cheek.

They walked slowly through to the bedroom, and Darcy closed her eyes as he buried his nose in her neck, one of his hands slipping under her sweater to touch her skin.

They reached the edge of her mattress and he gave a sigh, cuddling her, and they swayed on the spot, Darcy’s hand laying over his.

“You wanna stay?” she whispered, hoping.

“Yeah,” he breathed.

He probably wanted to decompress with sex, and – well, would Darcy pass that up? Absolutely not. It could make her feel a little better, too, since she had missed him.

She expected him to unzip the second they landed on her bed together, Darcy under him, but instead he was cuddling her again, face hidden in her neck as he stroked her sides and arms, bumping her crotch with his every few seconds.

He kissed her, slow and heady, and Darcy moaned, loving the weight of him on top of her, his beard scratching her, making her tingle.

He pulled back, his eyes warm as they met hers, and Darcy smiled up at him, her fingers running up the bristles of his beard, cupping his cheek.

He went back to her throat, pressing kisses there in a downward trail, and Darcy swallowed, feeling his hands slip down her sides, feeling her curves, gripping her hip as he moved down her front.

“You’re giving me ideas,” Darcy murmured, and his soft chuckle reverberated through her, making her dizzy with want.

“Like what?” he replied, turning his head up, his chin on her tummy now, his beard brushing her t-shirt.

He was lying between her thighs, and Darcy had to look toward the ceiling for a second to gain some composure, drawing in a breath.

She remembered saying to Jane in the corner of her mouth, the first time they saw Steve at a distance, walking across the air strip outside the labs:

_“He has a beard and I want to make it wet.”_

On that day, she and Jane snickered together and Darcy had to turn away from the window to avoid giving herself away, but the sentiment absolutely still stood.

She looked back down as Steve’s hands hooked in the waistband of her leggings and began to tug them down, their eyes locking, and Darcy smiled again, feeling her face grow hot.

“Good idea?” he whispered, when he pulled off her underwear as well, climbing back up between her thighs, his shoulders pushing them further open.

“G-Good, yeah, good idea,” Darcy whispered, his arm wrapping around her thigh, licking his lips.

He was watching her face with a type of reverence that made butterflies appear in her tummy, along with her racing heartbeat, the anticipation making her shivery already.

He gave her a long lick and Darcy whimpered, jolting on impact. He was so warm, and eager as he went back in, moaning as he tasted her, sucking at her folds, one of his hands coming up to put to his mouth.

He tugged off his fingerless glove with his teeth, wetting his thumb before he grazed her clit with the pad of it, Darcy’s breaths coming in short spurts.

He took his time licking and kissing her there, Darcy’s moans bitten back until she couldn’t keep them in anymore.

“Ah, what the fuck?” she whispered, because she hadn’t expected this.

She hadn’t expected him to be this attentive and _fuck, he was good_. He pushed his tongue inside her and he rubbed her clit and Darcy’s heel dug into the mattress for purchase, breathy little sounds ebbing from her mouth.

“Mmm’god,” she gasped, her eyes falling shut as he pushed her further up the bed.

He pulled back from her, panting like she was, his face glistening with her arousal, and Darcy’s hand was gripping his hair, canting her hips, and he kissed her thigh with a little smile forming, looking dazed but happy.

“Steve…”

“Gimme a sec,” he whispered, and Darcy wanted to tug him into her by his cock there and then, because of the look on his face.

He was soft. Holy shit. Steve Rogers was staring at her like she was cherished.

“You’re so pretty,” he whispered.

He leaned forward, sealing his mouth over her cunt again, breathing her in, and Darcy let out a soft mewl, her face burning from the loud wet, sucking sounds Steve was making with his face buried between her legs.

Her hand clutched her bedding, the other was deep in his hair, and she was lifting her hips to rock against him, losing her shame along the way, because she was soaking for him, wanting to come so badly she could scream…

He stayed there until she climaxed, slow at first and then a shuddering rush, losing her vision as she threw her head back, and he licked her through it, until she was twisting away from him, or trying to, since she’d gone over sensitive and fuckdrunk.

He emerged with another wet kiss to her thigh, sliding up her, pulling her shirt up to expose her belly, kissing it and locking his arms around her naked hips and sighing.

“Steve,” she whispered, managing to come back down to her own body, everything warm liquid as he lay his head on her.

Darcy could only feel her legs because Steve was laying on top of her, and her hand came down to stroke his hair, her breathing slowly returning to normal.

Had she ever had sex like this before?

“I’m gonna need you to fuck me,” Darcy said, and she felt Steve’s chuckle into her midsection, and she smiled up at the ceiling, waiting for him to move. She glanced back down, Steve smiling up at her. “I mean it.”

He sat back on his knees, his hair rumpled, his face still wet, and he grinned at her. Darcy moved toward him, kissing him as their hands began to pull at the buckles of his gear. He’d probably smell of her for hours, she thought, in between sloppy kisses. His boots fell with soft _thunks_ to the floor, mingling with the sound of their smacking lips.

He lay her back down, bracketing her head with his arms, her thigh over his hip, when they managed to get his shirt off. Darcy tugged her shirt off, hitting him in the face with it in the process, and he made a face.

“Sorry –”

“I’m teasin’,” he murmured, his eyes trailing down her front.

He pulled down her bra straps, kissing her chest as Darcy unclasped it at the back. He latched onto her nipple the first chance he got, and Darcy sighed into it, her hand in his hair again.

“Steve…”

She slipped a hand down to cup him through his tac trousers and he grunted, his grip tightening on her ass, pulling back with a pop to meet her eyes.

“I’m clean, I’m on the pill,” she said, her hand gliding up and down, squeezing him. “I can beg, you want me to beg? I want you –”

He cut her off with another kiss, his hands shoving down his pants, and Darcy’s hand wrapped around him, squeezing as he huffed against her mouth, his fingers threading through her hair.

She broke away when he filled her to the brim, and she gasped for air, misjudging just how much he’d stretch her, and she looked down where they joined, seeing he was thick, splitting her open –

“Fuck,” he groaned into her sweaty neck, his hips giving a slow roll.

Too gentle. Darcy dug a heel into his ass and he shifted, somehow pushing further in, and he gave a moan, starting to rock. Darcy clung to him, her arms wrapped around him as she whispered in his ear:

“Yes. Please. _Please_ …”

He bucked into her, and Darcy gripped him, she knew her cunt was greedy. She was so full she didn’t care, she wanted to ache all over, knowing it was Steve that did it to her.

He began to slam into her with sharper thrusts, speeding up, Darcy’s moans in time with each piston of his precise hips.

He was turning breathless, his hands all over her, unable to make up his mind. He turned erratic when Darcy tightened around him, his thumb slipping down between them, grinding down on her clit.

He crashed with a groan, pushing as far into her as possible, holding her flush against his chest, and Darcy felt the air pressed out of her, Steve twitching inside her.

They said nothing for several minutes, Steve still inside her as they panted, and he kissed her, languid and long, pulling back to kiss her cheek, her neck, he couldn’t seem to stop…

He pulled out of her and lay on his side, and Darcy shuffled down so they were level.

She knew she needed to move, she needed to clean up and be smart about this. She couldn’t stop watching him watching her, his hand coming up to stroke her cheek, his own face glowing and pink.

“I missed you,” he whispered, and Darcy felt her chest squeeze.

She was in deep shit. Steve Rogers was _soft_ as _fuck._

**Author's Note:**

> [my Tumblr](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/)


End file.
